Our Love Story
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella didn't move to forks because Renee got remarried. She moved to forks because she was diagnosed with Gynecological Cancer and given 2-3 years to live so she wanted to spend time with Charlie before she died. But everything changed when a certain Golden eyed family moves to town at the same time and Bella falls in love with our favorite coppered haired vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Our Love Story

(In this story Bella didn't move to Forks because of Renee. She moved to spend time with Charlie after getting diagnosed with cancer and given 2-3 years to live.)

(Bella's POV)

"Mom I'll be fine. Charlie needs to spend time with me too. I promise I'll come back to visit and planes do work both ways you can come visit us too" I say to a fretting Renee as we stand outside the security checkpoint.

"I know baby but it's hard to let you go now and not being with you throughout this. And what if you find love and i'm not there to meet the man that gives you happiness these next couple years" she says as tears well up in her eyes.

"There won't be a man mom. I'm not looking for love now with this diagnosis. Why should I put someone else in that position to love me and then I die in a few years anyway. Putting you, dad and Phil through this is enough for me. I can't watch another person mourn me while I'm still alive" I say and look over her shoulder at the clock.

We purposely got here early because I knew Renee would not want to let go of me but this needed to be done. I need to live with Charlie for a bit before my time came to an end. I'd never given much thought to how I would die because what 17 year old thinks of that. But dying in place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. Forks was my birth place so it only seemed right to die there.

"Mom I need to go soon" I say gently and the tears escaped and roll down her cheeks.

"You don't know baby maybe you can find the best Gynecologic Oncologist in Washington. This isn't going to be good bye. Not yet.. I promise you that." Renee says.

"I'll look mom but we shall see. We can't afford the best though and I want to live for a bit before attempting any treatment. And this isn't goodbye I promise. We'll visit each other. " I says and throw myself into her arms.

It was rough talking about this. This isn't right. A 17 year old female shouldn't have gynecological cancer but I do which makes it even harder to fight because the options get smaller and smaller with my age patients because most doctors don't want to make a 17 year old infertile that young because taking the hormones away before the age of 25 when a woman's brain fully matures and finished developing has bad effects on the person's mental capacity and how they would act for the rest of their lives. If I had to live like a 17 year old girl for the rest of my life it wouldn't bother me that bad but there would be certain aspects that I wouldn't like. I never wanted to have this conversation with Renee and I knew she didn't want to have this conversation either.

"Renee honey, we should really let Bells go for now. Or she'll miss her plane. We'll go visit I promise" Phil says stepping in to help me get a now sobbing Renee off me.

I pull back and wipe the few tears away. Renee is now sobbing into Phil's shoulder as the holds her to him. I grab my carry on and give a small smile and wave to Phil before turning and walking towards the security checkpoint. I get in line and turn to glance back and Renee and Phil. Phil moved them to a row of chairs to sit down and Renee looks up and I give a sad smile and another wave before turning back to pay attention to what's going on in front of me. As I walk through the security checkpoint and go to grab my carry on after it goes through the x-ray and I walk through the scanner I take one last glance at Renee and Phil. This time Renee isn't crying and she waves goodbye to me. I wave back with a smile on my face before turning to get to my gate.

Once at the gate I sit down in an empty chair and pull out my anti nausea medication before grabbing my I-pod and headphones and my copy of wuthering heights. I only put one ear bud in so I can hear when my sections starts to board. Around two chapters in my boarding pass letter is called and I quickly shove everything back in my carry on before standing up and making my way over to board the plane. Before boarding I look out the windows and get one last look of Arizona.

"Good bye Arizona. I'm gonna miss your warmth and the sun." I whisper to myself before walking over to the desk and handing the attendant my boarding pass.

Once on the plane I quickly find my seat which thankfully was an aisle seat because with my new medication I was put on I got motion sickness very easily. I put my one ear bud in and wait for us to get ready to leave. I sigh in relief when no one sits next to me so I wouldn't have to worry about someone staring at me if I do get sick. After another 20 minutes the seatbelt sign comes on and we start to slowly make our way away from the gate. The flight attendants come out and start the safety speech. After the speech I put both earbuds in and close my eyes and relax as we get into the air.

I doze off and on throughout the flight thankfully not getting sick at all. When we land I'm anxious to get up and stretch and catch up with Charlie. We slowly unload of the plane and once in the airport, I make my way to the baggage claim. Even though I haven't seen my father in a few years I pick him out very easy in the busy airport. He's standing by himself off to the side away from the crowds. When the sees me the smiles and makes his way to me.

"There's my sweetheart" he says and pulls me into a hug.

"Hi dad" I greet and hug him back.

"Should we go get your bags and then head out to the cruiser?" he suggests and I nod and we make our way over to the baggage claim. Without even saying which bags were mine he's pulling them off the belt.

"Let me guess your mother?" he asks as he pulls out the handles so he can pull them instead of carrying.

"Yep she insisted that I get brand new luggage for the trip" I say and try and take a suitcase but he shakes his head.

"I got it. And the cruiser is parked right outside anyway" he says and we make our way to the door.

"Really dad you parked in no parking zone?" I ask as I open the front passenger door.

"Of course I did that's the perks of being chief of police and I didn't want you to exert yourself too much" he says as the throws my luggage in the trunk before making his way to the drivers side.

"Dad I can still do normal activity I'm not dying yet" i say and Charlie frowns at the mention of dying.

"Please Bella let's not talk about that now. Let's enjoy some time together before we talk about that at least till you see the new doctor in town" he says.

"New doctor?" I ask in shock. Forks has always had the same doctor's. The primary one being who does almost every specialty with living in such a small town.

"Yes a new doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen he's a gynecological oncologist. Him and his wife and 5 kids moved to town about a month ago but dr. Cullen didn't start at the hospital till last week. Dr. Gernady talked to me the other day and highly recommended you see Dr. Cullen first before we try doctors in Seattle" He says and I nod.

Having a new doctor in town specializing in what I have would be a whole lot easier than going to Seattle.

"I'll call on Monday to male an appointment and see what is possible" I say and Charlie nods.

"I hope you moving here will be a good thing and we can get a plan of treatment for you" He says and squeezes my shoulder.

"Anything new and exciting besides the new doctor happening in forks since I've been here last?" I ask trying to get the attention of my disease. It works because Charlie starts rattling off everything that has happened in Forks lately and I sit back and relax into the seat listening to him ramble on. After about a half hour of rambling Charlie's attention goes onto forks high.

"I called and you'll start Monday" He says and I nod.

"Thanks dad that's one less thing I need to worry about" I say and he nods.

"Your welcome sweetheart. I want to help you as much as I can" He says and takes my hand in his and rubs his thumb over the top of my hand.

We're pretty silent the rest of the way home just a few odd conversations. When we pull onto our street I see a red truck sitting in our driveway and I look over at Dad in confusion. He gives me a sheepish smile as the parks next to the truck.

"Do we have visitors?" I ask as I got out of the car.

"No Bella I got you this truck so we won't have to carpool as much because I'm sure you don't want me going to your lady appointments and I figured you didn't want me to have to drive you to school" Dad says as he's grabbing my bags from the trunk of the car.

Tears well up in my eyes and I walked over to him and hug him.

"Thank you dad" I say and tears cascade down my cheeks slowly.

"Your welcome baby girl" The says and wraps one arm around me for a few moments.

I pull back and we make our way to the house.

"I had sue come over and help me set up your bedroom. She helped me pick out the comforter so I hope you like it" Charlie says as we make our way up the stairs.

He opened my bedroom door and even with the new bedding I'm transported back to my childhood. All the drawing I did are still hanging on the walls and the old desktop is sitting on the desk. The desk chair is new and elegant looking. The bookshelf still has my old childhood books with a few of the young adult books I left after my last visit here. The purple bedding complements the purple color of the walls. There's a new dresser with a mirror attached where my old little kids dresser was. The night stands are the same with the pictures in the frames since the last time I was here. One picture was a picture of Charlie and I at my kindergarten graduation. The other was a picture Billy took last time I was here when Charlie took me fishing with them.

"So?" Dad asks as the sets my luggage on the bed.

"It's perfect thank you" I say and the smiles.

"Your very welcome sweetheart. I'll let you get settled in and then I figured we can go to the diner for dinner and then go grocery shopping after" Charlie says.

"Sounds good dad" I say and he nods and he leaves the room.

I sit on the bed for a second and look around the room. Well here's to a life back in forks. Hopefully it turns out for the better than for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Love Story Ch.2

(Bella's POV/ 3 Days after the last chapter)

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groan as I roll over to shut off the alarm clock. I lay in bed for a few seconds before sitting up and throwing my legs over the edge. There's a sharp tap on the door before it opens a jar.

"You up bells?" Dad asks as he peaks in.

"Yeah I'm up" I say and stand up.

"I attempted to make breakfast but it didn't end well so I heated some breakfast burritos up in the oven." He says and opens the door all the way so he can lean against the door frame.

"Thanks dad. You really don't have to make breakfast. I can make it from now on" I say as I walk to the dresser to grab clothes for the day.

"Sounds good kiddo, I'll be heading to the station then. Have a good first day at school" Charlie says before pushing off the door frame. "OK bye dad, be safe" I say and grab my toiletries bag.

"Always am Bells" he says before heading downstairs.

'

I make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a short shower I get dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt and a green bowling shirt. I leave the bathroom and place my bag on the door knob before heading downstairs.

I grab the pan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove top. I grab a plate and tongs and place the two burritos on the plate and go to sit and eat. After breakfast I set my plate in the sink and grab the truck keys. I head to the door and grab my backpack and make my way out of the house. I locked the door and made my way to the truck. I get in and start the tank like vehicle and it roars to life. I back up and make my way out of the driveway and towards town.

It's a short 15 minute drive to the high school. When I pull in everyone turns to stare. I blush and quickly find a parking space away from the crowd. I grab my backpack and jump out of the truck. I start to walk towards the office and try to keep to myself.

"Your Isabella Swan correct?" I hear a male voice and I look up and see a boy that's about 6'3 with hair as black as an oil slick with brown eyes and a poor complexion.

"Just Bella" I say and continue to walk

. "Eric Yorkie head of the forks high newspaper, Can I get an exclusive interview with you about the sad story of Isabella swan?" he introduces himself and then asks the last part.

"Umm no thank you, I don't need forks to know my whole story" I say and reach the office'

."Cant you just give us a little insight on the mysterious dying girl?" He asks and I start to panic thinking everyone in forks knows that I have gynecological cancer.

"OK no piece. That's fine i can just put something in its place" Eric says seeing my panic.

"Bella dear" greets as she opens the door giving me an escape from this

.

I quickly rush inside and sit on the nearest chair.

"Are you alright deary?" asks as she lays her hand on my shoulder.

"How did forks find out so soon about my situation?" i ask near tears.

"Well it is a small town and as much as we try to keep certain things a secret the walls seem to have ears. From what we could tell it was Lauren Mallory who told the school about your situation after listening into her parents talking one night. Now she doesn't have specifics just that you have cancer and that you were given 2-3 years to live but they don't know the type of cancer." she says softly and rubs my shoulder. I nod and take a few seconds to collect myself.

"I got your schedule all ready right over here, we tried to keep it to a little bit of a lighter load of classes and even though juniors are supposed to take a PE class we were able to excuse you with a note from Dr. Gernady" She says and moves over to the desk. She grabs a few pieces of paper and sits in the chair next to me.

"Here's your schedule, this blue slip will need every teachers signature before the end of the day and finally this last sheets has direct codes that myself and Principal Green came up with and that the staff all know so if you need anything you can say the code and they'll let you do what needs without any questions" explains and hands me the sheets. I look at the last one and smile in appreciation.

"Thank you this will make it a whole lot easier. Once word spread around in Phoenix everyone kept asking me questions or asking if i needed assistance when i needed something" i say and nods.

"Your father explained everything to us as soon as the found out you were coming to live with him" She says and stands up and the 15 min warning bell sounds.

"Well you better go on out and find your locker before getting to class. If you need anything though don't hesitate to come down and find myself, nurse Robinson or principal Greene '' She says and I nod and stand up.

I wipe the remnants of my tears away before making my way to the door. As soon as I step out a few people look up but not many. I quickly rush off to find my locker and to get to my AP literature class.

(A few hours later)

The bell rings finally signalling the arrival of lunch. I was slightly nauseous but hungry at the same time. A lovely side effect of my one medication. I head down to the cafeteria with Angela. She and I seemed to have most classes together and she was sweet and compassionate so we became fast friends.

"You can sit with me at my normal table if you'd like but I got to warn you Lauren Mallory sit at that table" Angela says as we get in line for food.

"Thank you and I'm sure I can put up with her for 15 minutes or so," I say and Angela looks back at me confused.

"Bella lunch is 45 mins" She says as she grabs a tray. "I know but after I'm done eating I have to call the hospital and make some appointments"I say as I grab a tray as well.

"Oh" She says with a little nod of the head.

"Yep it's not the funnest thing to do but i'm hoping I can find some doctor not afraid to try treatments with me." I say and Angela nods.

"Let's talk about something else. I feel like all my conversations revolve around the nasty C word" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Well now that my parents know were friends they'll probably want you to come over for dinner one of these nights. They were going to ask your father about you guys coming for dinner but I was able to convince them to hold off for a bit" Ang says as she grabs an apple and a carton of milk from the first station of the cafeteria.

"Just promise me your parents won't go overboard on the whole were praying for a miracle cure for you and all. My mother had a religious friend and we went over for dinner and spent the night praying for a cure for me. Don't get me wrong it's thoughtful and I appreciate it but I still want to have a normal teenage life where going over to people's houses for dinner can be either very embarrassing or it can be enjoyable." I say as I grab an apple and water before we move on to the next line.

"I can try but my father is a preacher for a living so it can be quite difficult to get him to change his mind when the has it set on a certain thing" she says as she finishes grabbing the rest of her lunch.

I grab a chicken wrap before following her to the checkout. Once were checked out Angela motions towards her table where Mike,Eric and Ben are already sitting. We make our way over and Angela thankfully puts us next to Ben. Not even 30 seconds later Jessica and Lauren come into the cafeteria and Lauren is laughing obnoxiously. They make their way to the table and I keep my head down and focus on taking small bites of my food.

"You feeling alright there Bella?" Jessica asks as she sits down.

"I'm fine just not very hungry today i guess," I say.

"Is that so. Your appetite wouldn't be because of your cancer would it?" Lauren asks as she sits down.

"Even if it was from that its no one's business" I say as I take a sip of water. Lauren goes to make another comment but she stops and starts to stare at the door. I turn and look and see five gorgeous god-like teenagers walk in.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Oh that's the Cullen's and the hale's" Jessica says as the two of the five start to walk towards us.

"So that's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, they're a couple" Jess says as the supermodel blonde and the muscular dark haired guy walk by.

"And the short dark haired girl is Alice Cullen and the blonde who allows looks like hes in pain is Jasper Hale and they're a couple" Angela says as they walk towards us. Alice catches us staring and smiles at me before walking past.

"And finally Edward 's totally eye candy and single but don't waste your time because apparently no one in this town is good enough including me" Lauren says but turns bitter towards the end.

Edward walks past and he also catches my look and gives me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. I blush and look down at my tray before picking at my food again. After a few more bites I decide to be done and get up to throw my tray out. I walk past the Cullen table and I can feel their eyes on me. I grab my cell phone from my backpack and make my way outside to have privacy. I dial the hospital number and get redirected to the Gynecology department. After waiting for a few seconds the phone is answered.

"This is Nurse Reed, how can I help you?" A female voice asks.

"I need to make an appointment with please" I request as I sit down on a bench.

"Well is pretty booked for the next two months. Did you need to see him for a specific reason or if you just need your yearly well women visit I can schedule to see another doctor or even a PA" She says.

"My names Isabella Swan and Dr. Gernday recommended I see because I have Gynecological Cancer" I say.

"Of course I apologize for that it's just now that we have someone trained in gynecology you can imagine all the people trying to get appointments with him for just basic care. Let me see if we have something open sooner than two months. Please hold" Nurse reed says before the line click and elevator music starts to play. After a few moments the line clicks back to life.

"So it looks like the earliest has is another 5 weeks away on a Thursday morning at 8:15" Nurse reed says.

"I'll take it" I say and I hear soft typing in the background.

"OK i got you down for that slot and if anything comes up before then i'll call and let you know." Nurse reed says.

"OK thank you" i say and stand up to get back inside. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asks.

"NO thank you that was all" i say and make my way towards the school.

"OK have a good day" she says before hanging up.

I put my cell phone back into my backpack before walking back into the school. The bell rings signalling the end of lunch and I make my way to my 6th period biology class. As I make my way into class I notice Edward Cullen is in this class. I walk up to 's desk and hand him my slip to sign.

"Welcome Bella, here are your books for this class and you can take the seat next to Edward" he says as he signs my sheet and then hands me my textbooks.

"Thank you" I say and make my way towards my seat.

I'm halfway there when I feel something dart in front of my foot and I lose my balance and fall forward. As I fall my head cracks against the lab table in front of me. I fall to the ground and groan in pain. I hear numerous shocked gasps before I hear a stool being pushed back and foot steps rushing towards me as calls out.

"Bella are you OK?" he calls out and I hear him make his way towards me.

"Bella I'm going to turn you over very carefully don't move" I hear a musical voice say and then I feel cold hands on me before I'm helped onto my back.

My backpack is placed under my head and I noticed that the voice belongs to Edward. kneels next to us.

" she really should be taken to the hospital for observation and that cut looks like it needs stitches" Edward says and agrees.

"I'll call an ambulance." he says and stands up.

"Please no ambulance I feel fine" I argue and try sitting up.

"Bella you hit your head very hard on our lab table and you have a gash on your forehead that needs stitches." Edward says.

"I can't afford another ambulance trip" I say.

"Fine I'll make you a deal, if the nurse clears you for transport without out an ambulance I will take you myself" Edward says and goes to object. " I have basic paramedic training as I"m in the paramedic training class here at the school" Edward says and nods. "OK class let's move on to the library to give some privacy" he says as the nurse walks into the room. "What happened now Bella?" Nurse Robinson asks as she kneels next to me.

"Lauren Mallory tripped her as she was walking towards our lab table" Edward says as the nurse puts gloves on and exams the wound.

"This will need stitches but I heard your refusing an ambulance" the nurse states.

" I dont have money to cover an ambulance ride '' I say weakly.

"Like I was telling I've been taking EMT courses so I could take her to the Hospital in my car while one of my siblings drives so I can watch her vitals Nurse Robinson" Edward says and nurse Robinson looks up at him.

"What are the common symptoms of a concussion?" She asks Edward.

"Common symptoms are headache, confusion, lack of coordination, memory loss, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, ringing in the ears, sleepiness, and excessive fatigue." Edward says and Nurse Robinson looks at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"OK I'll excuse one of your siblings to drive you" She says as she stands up. I do to get up but Edward quickly picks me up bridal style in his arms. "Can't have you moving around if you have any other injuries" he says and walks out of the class room and towards the exit. He walks out to a silver volvo and Alice is standing next to the car. "Thank you Alice." Edward says as the gets me into the back of the car. He gets in after and Alice gets in the front seat. Edward takes my wrist in his hand and places two fingers over my pulse point. "Pulse is strong and steady" Edward says as Alice starts to drive. After a few minutes we pull up to the hospital and Edward gets out and reaches in and lifts me out of the car. Edward rushes us into the emergency room and a nurse immediately tells him to take me into an empty bed. He sets me down and grabs a pulse Oximeter and hooks it to my finger. The sits down in the chair next to the bed. A nurse comes over to take the rest of my vitals. She writes them down before looking up at me. "A doctor will be here shortly." She says before leaving. I hear the E.R doors open and turn to look. "I heard my favorite patient was in '' Dr. Gernady says as he makes his way over to us. "Do I need to wrap you in a bubble Bella?" he asks as he sets my chart down on the bed next to me.

"Haha very funny" I say as he grabs a pen light.

"Follow my finger" he requests and shines the light into my eyes.

"Mild dilation so you have a slight concussion" he says before putting gloves on and examining the gash on my forehead. I wince and pull back as he starts to poke and prod around it.

"Sorry sweets just trying to figure out the damage" he says before pulling back and taking his gloves off.

"Nurse I need lidocaine and a suture kit please" he requests before turning his attention to Edward.

"Your father was asking for you when he heard you were here" Dr. Gernady says and Edward nods.

"Bella I know we just meet and everything but I was wondering if we could do a coffee date?" Edward asks. I blush before making eye contact with him.

"I'd like that" I say and he nods.

"Next week Friday at 6?" He asks and I nod.

"Sounds wonderful" I say and he nods before leaving the E.R. As Edward leaves Charlie comes bursting through the E.R Doors.

"Bells are you OK?" He asks as he rushes over.

"Just fine dad" I say and he looks doubtful and looks at Dr. Gernady.

"She has a slight concussion and a head lack that will need to be stitched but otherwise she's good" He says and Charlie nods before sitting down.

A nurse comes in with a tray and Gernady thanks her before preparing the tray.

"OK first we need to get that numbed and then I'll put a few sutures in and write you a script for some pain meds and you'll be all set" he says and I nod. I close my eyes as the prepare the shot.

"Slight pinch" He warns before I feel it and I ball my fists up. I try not to flinch away from him.

"Stay still sweets" The requests softly as I hear him grab stuff off the tray.

"How about you lay down for this part so you wont move away from me" Dr. Gernady says and I open my eyes.

I swing my legs onto the bed before laying back. Gernady grabs the stool and pushes it to the head of the bed before sitting down. He wraps his arms around my head to keep my head in place before starting the stitches. I close my eyes and hum to myself to stay calm. After a few mins released his grasp and I opened my eyes.

"Be Careful sitting up Bella I don't want you to get dizzy" He warns and I nod.

Charlie offers me his hand and I take it. He helps me sit up before helping me stand completely.

"Here's your prescription and you'll need those stitches out in about 2 weeks which you can just come into the clinic for that" Gernady says and I nod.

"Try to not get the stitches wet and I'm writing a note for you to be out of school tomorrow because your father will be checking up on you every few hours" Gernady says as we walk towards the door.

"Thank you so much Dr. Gernady for taking care of my girl" Charlie says and shakes gernady's hand.

"My pleasure" the says before making his way down the hallway.

"Bella swan?" A nurse calls as she comes rushing down the hall.

"Yes?" I ask as I turn to face her.

"I"m nurse Meyers I work with . We have an opening at 1:30p.m two weeks from this upcoming Friday and said that you should be given the opportunity for the appointment first" She says as she stops in front of me. "I'll take it" I say and she nods.

"I'll put you in the appointment book then. Make sure to arrive 20 minutes early to your appointment to fill out any necessary paperwork" she says before turning and going back in the direction she came from.

"Shall we go home?" Charlie asks and motions towards the doors and I nod. We make our way to the cruiser.

"First we'll go to the pharmacy get your prescription and then we'll head home." Charlie says as we get into the cruiser.

"Sounds good dad, I kind of just want to nap right now" I say as I lay my head back.

"Well gernady said I'll have to wake you up every 3 to 4 hours to check on you" he says as he pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

"Sounds good" I say and close my eyes. I'm lulled to sleep with the movement of the cruiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Love Story Ch.3

(Edward's POV)

I was strangely nervous as I prepared for Bella and I's date.

"Alice even though it's a causal coffee date what do I wear" I inquire as I investigate my closet.

"Wear your black dress pants and your green button-down mom loves so much" She says as she comes into the room. I grab the items she said and quickly change.

"Perfect, now Bella will be a tad nervous but just be yourself and she should relax very quickly." Alice says as she straightens my shirt.

"Thank you Alice" I say, and we make our way downstairs.

"You look perfect" Mom says as she hands me my keys and wallet.

"Thank you" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the garage.

"Don't scare her off too much. Can't treat her if you scare her away from us" Dad says jokily and I shake my head as I open the Volvo's door.

"I'll try not to dad" I say as he's getting out of his Mercedes. I back out of the garage and speed down the drive.

I turn up my Claire de lune CD up to calm my nerves. I didn't want to screw this date up because I already loved Bella so much. After a few moments I pull up in front of the Swans house. I take a deep breath even though I didn't need it before getting out. I see the curtains shuffling in the kitchen and I see the chief peeking out. I walk out to the front door and knock. I hear shuffling before the door is open and Chief Swan stands there staring at me.

"Edward Cullen?" He questions.

"Yes sir" I say and shake his offered hand.

"Please come in, Bella's still getting ready" He says and moves over so I can walk in.

"Now I don't want to threaten you like a normal dad does, I want to thank you for wanting to date my Isabella. When she was diagnosed, she said she would never date but I'm happy she'll be happy for the last few years of her life." He says and he's trying to not cry.

"Of course, Mr. Swan I feel honored to be able to love Bella" I say as we sit down in the living room.

On the mantel there's pictures of Bella at different ages of her life. Her first picture when she was brought home from the hospital. Bella playing Cinderella at the age of 4. A picture of Charlie and Bella fishing. There was so many that it makes me smile.

"The wonderful life of my baby girl." Charlie says as he sees me looking at the pictures.

I'm about to respond but I here Bella making her way down the stairs. I look up and see Bella walking down in black flats, stone washed jeans and a blue and white blouse. She pinned half her hair back and left the bottom layer flowing down her back.

"Bella" I greet and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I offer my hand and her cheeks turn light pink as she blushes.

"Hello Edward" She greets, and I help her down the last few steps.

"Are you ready to go out for some coffee?" I ask as we make our way to the front door.

"Yes, I am" She says, and Charlie stands up.

"Have fun but not too much fun and be home in a few hours baby girl" Charlie says and gives Bella a hug. He turns to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"Take care of my girl just like you did last week at school" Charlie says and I nod.

Bella slips on a light cardigan and we head out the door. I help her into my car before getting in. I start the car and head off to the only coffee shop in town. On the way Bella fiddles with her fingers and bites her lip every so often. "You don't need to be nervous Bella. It's just hopefully two friends getting coffee to get to know one another better" I say softly and give her my half-crooked smile everyone loves. Bella relaxes a little. I turn the radio up a bit and Bella smiles.

"Claire de Lune" Bella says in happiness. "Yeah. You know it" I say and Bella nods.

"My mother adores Claire de Lune" She says and smiles when she mentions her mother.

"Are you close with your mother?" I ask.

"I am now. Once I was diagnosed, we became closer than we ever were. Yeah, we were somewhat close before it but as soon as the diagnosis left the doctors mouth, she went into overdrive to do things with me and make memories" Bella says and she fights tears a few times. We pull up to the coffee shop and Bella wipes at her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say not liking how I almost made her cry.

"Its ok. Its not your fault. When you're handed a life expectancy its hard to cope with it all the time. And hanging out with a normal teenager proves how cruel and unfair the world can be" Bella says. We get out of my car and my phone buzzes. I discreetly check it to see who messages me.

_Let Bella confine in you. Its going to be difficult but I see it helping your relationship happen a little sooner than expected. Also watch out for prying ears. I recommend sitting towards the back-right corner of the shop_

_Alice _

I placed my phone back in my pocket and offer Bella my elbow. She wraps her hand around it, and we walk to the coffee shop. I open the door and motion Bella to go in. I follow her in, and we get in line. Bella starts to go for her wallet, and I stop her.

"I got it" I say as we move up in line.

"Are your sure?" she asks, and I nod.

"I was raised to be a gentleman and pay for a lady." I say and we get up to the cashier. I motion for Bella to go first.

"A small hot caramel apple cider please" she orders.

"The same for me as well" I say and hand over my black charge card.

"Your order number is 65" The cashier says, and she hands me my card back.

"Thank you" I say, and we move towards the pickup waiting area.

"I know it's a hard topic to talk about but I'm all ears if you need to talk, vent or need a shoulder to cry on" I say softly as we wait. Bella nods and our number is called. We grab our drinks and head towards the booth in the area Alice was talking.

"Thank you" Bella says as she sits down.

"Your welcome" I say.

"What do you all know about my story?" she asks.

"That you moved here to be with your father after getting a cancer diagnosis" I say as I fake a sip of the apple cider.

"Edward before we go any further yes, I have cancer. I was given 2-3 years to live because treatment is so difficult for the type I have" she says.

"I know. My father is a Gynecological Oncologist and he tells us how hard his work is especially in the younger patients like yourself. Bella my father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I say, and Bella chokes a bit on her cider.

I'm out of my seat and next to her in a second patting her back gently.

"Are you ok?" I ask worriedly. "Yes, I just never connected the dots that you would be my doctor's son. But it makes sense now same last name and all" She says, and I nod.

"I'm sorry I kind of sprang it on you" I say as I move back to my side of the booth.

"No, its fine. I'd rather have you tell me this now" She says.

"Is this going to be too much to handle?" I ask as I play with the lid of my cup.

"No, I don't think it will be. I won't have to hide so much information from you if your offer still stands" She says.

"Of course, whenever you need me you can call or text. I'll put my number in your phone." I say and she nods and take sit out.

"I wasn't looking for a relationship because with my sentence I didn't want someone else to mourn me when I'm gone" She says.

"But you never know Bella doctors are creating advancements everyday in cancer research and not to brag but my father is one of the worlds top doctors in his field" I say, and she nods.

"So, I've heard." She says.

"If you don't mind me asking what cancer to you specifically have?" I ask and Bella takes a deep breath.

"I have two types actually. I have cervical cancer and endometrial cancer which is one of the rarest which is why its so difficult to treat" She says and tears well up in the corner of her eyes. I offer her my hand and she placed her hand in mine.

"Seventeen-year old's don't get gynecological cancer but here I am a rare case and that's why its so difficult because I'm so young doctors are afraid to try treatments" She says, and tears do escape and roll down her cheeks.

"A 17 year old shouldn't worry about death they should be worried about high school problems like who they want to go to the dances with and where they want to go to college and what they want to do in life but I'm stuck trying to find a doctor that will at least try and cure my disease no matter the risks" she say's and by the end she's full out crying and I'm out of my seat and sitting next to her hugging her to me.

"Shh Bella. I'm so sorry this happened to you precious girl. But I promise my father wont give up on you" I say and rub her back and let her lean into me.

After a few moments she pulls back and wipes at her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I'm sorry I completely broke down on you" she says sheepishly.

"Your fine. You need to do that ever once in a while and I'm assuming you didn't want to do that with your mom or dad because you didn't want them to see you like that" I say and she nods. We sit there for a bit longer talking about random topics.

"OH god" Bella says as she looks towards the door. I don't need to look to know whose there I can hear their thoughts. Lauren Mallory.

"Shall we leave?" I ask and Bella nods. We wait till Lauren's flirting with a worker before sneaking out the back exit. On the way to the car I offer Bella my hand and she takes it. I smile as I look at our conjoined hands.

"Thank you for this Edward you've really given me a new sense of hope and maybe I would like to be in a relationship once I find out what your father has in mind" she says and I smile even wider.

"I would be honored if you would like to be in a relationship with me" I say as we make it to the car.

I help Bella in before getting in the passenger seat. I pull away from the curb and head back towards the chief's house. The short drive seems to fly by and next thing I know I'm pulling into the chief's drive. I get out and help Bella out. I walk her to the door and hold my hand out.

"May I?" I ask and Bella places her hand in mine. I bring it to my lips and kiss the top of her hand.

"Until next time milady" I say and Bella giggles before opening the door. I can hear the chief's thoughts from inside and smile seeing him happy.

I make my way back to my car and get in. I speed off towards home. Once home my minds is bombarded by Alice, Esme and Carlisle all wondering how it went. I make my way in and smile at them.

"Bella said that depending on how her appointment goes with you father she would like to be in a relationship with me" I say and smile.

Esme and Alice squeal before rushing to hug me. Carlisle stays back till there done and comes forward.

He pulls me into a hug and then whispers in my ear "I promise to do whatever possible to help her" I nod as we pull apart.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to head to my office and go over Bella's chart" he says before disappearing upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update guys, I have been working like crazy since this whole covid 19 pandemic has started. finally had a few days to breathe and relax so i decided to update the story. thank you for holding on till I updated. Hope everyone is safe and healthy during this time)

Our Love Story Ch.4

(Bella's POV)  
I was nervous pulling up the hospital for my first appointment with Dr. Cullen. It was odd thinking I would be meeting one of the best Gynecological Oncologist and it didn't help knowing he was Edward's father. I couldn't wait to see how Edward and I's relationship turned out. I was just hoping Dr. Cullen would be able to come up with a treatment plan that would give me more time. I take a deep breath as I get out of the truck and make my way to the entrance of the hospital. Once I get into the lobby, I find the directory and locate where I needed to go. I make my way to the elevator and press the button for the 2nd floor to get to the OBY/GYN suite. Once I get to the 2nd floor I make my way to the suite. Once at the suite I open the door and make my way to the receptionist desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A petite nurse asks as she looks up from the computer she was typing on.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen" I say and the nurse types in the computer a bit.

"AH yes, I'll need you to fill out these forms and someone will call you back soon" She says and hands me a clip board with a small stack of paperwork.

I grab it and go to have a seat. I look around the waiting room and thankfully no one is there. I just finish filling out the paperwork when my name is called. I look up and see a nurse that looks like snow white in the flesh in pink scrubs standing there with an I pad in her hand. I stand up and make my way to the nurse.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Nurse Esme" She says and offers me her hand to take.

I shake her hand and we walk towards the exam room.

"Just Bella please" I say as we walk towards the scales.

"Of course. We'll get a quick weight and then pop into an exam room" She says, and I nod and hop on the scale.

Once nurse Esme logs my weight in, she motions to the open exam room a few feet from the scale. Once in the room I sit on the exam bed as Nurse Esme closes the door and sets the I pad on the countertop. As she prepares to take my vitals, I notice her eye color for the first time.

"Nurse Esme are you related to the Cullen's?" I ask as she wraps the blood pressure cuff around my arm.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Cullen's wife" She says as she starts to take my blood pressure. I can feel my self-getting more anxious. Nurse Esme finishes taking my blood pressure and she hums to herself.

"A little high but that's to be expected" She says and then proceeds to finish taking my vitals.

"I'm going to step out of the room to go get Dr. Cullen and while I do that, I'll have you change into a gown. I'll leave a sheet out for you to place on your lap" Nurse Esme says, and I nod my head.

She grabs the gown and sheet and then leaves the room. I take a deep breath before getting off the bed and changing. I fold my clothes up and set them on the chair next to the bed. I get back on the bed and adjust the sheet and take some deep calming breaths. There's a sharp knock on the door before the door creeks open.

"Ready Bella?" Esme asks as she pokes her head in. I nod and she opens the door more. She walks in and behind her following is who I'm assuming is her husband Dr. Cullen. He was just as gorgeous and super model like as the rest of his family.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Dr. Carlisle if it makes you feel comfortable" he says and offers me his hand to shake. I reach my hand out shakily and shake his hand. He uses his foot to pull out the stool and then sits down. Nurse Esme stands behind him.

"So being a new patient and all I will want to do a full exam including blood test, urine test, pelvic exam and pap test. But first I want to know how you were diagnosed with Cervical and Endometrial cancer" He says and set the I pad down and focus his attention on me.

"About six months ago I kept having bloody discharge between periods, abnormal periods and back pain. We didn't think much of it till one day when I was at a group study session it got worse and I passed out due to the pain. When I got to the Emergency department the E.R doctor had a gynecologist come down and examine me. After a few hours of tests and waiting for the results I was given my diagnosis" I say and try not to cry as it was still a sore spot for me.

"Do you remember all the tests they ran?" Dr. Carlisle asks and he looks at me with compassion.

"They started with a normal pelvic exam and pap smear and then when that came back with abnormal cells, they ran an ultrasound and then a hysteroscopy" I say, and he nods and picks up the I pad.

He scrolls through it for a few moments and then places it down. He stands up and goes to the sink and starts to wash his hands.

"We'll start with a blood test and then Esme will take you down the hall to the restroom for a urine sample and then I'll begin your physical part of the exam" He says as he dries his hands and puts on gloves.

Nurse Esme is grabbing supplies from the drawers and cabinets. She grabs a tray stand and sets the tray of blood test supplies down and pushes it towards the bed.

"Ok Bella I'm going to have you lay your arm out and make a fist and set it down on your thigh" Dr. Carlisle says as he grabs the rubber tourniquet.

I do as he instructs, and he ties the tourniquet around my upper arm. He taps my inner elbow looking for a vein. He grabs the needle off the tray and I quickly look away as he inserts it. I close my eyes and take deep breathes.

"Are you alright Bella?" Nurse Esme asks and I feel her lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like needles" I say, and she rubs my shoulder.

"All done" Dr. Carlisle says, and I open my eyes and he's untying the tourniquet.

"I'm going to label these and get them to the lab. Nurse Esme if you could take the patient to the restroom please" He says and walks to the counter.

I jump off the bed and make sure the gown is covering everything before walking to the door with nurse Esme. We walk down the hallway and pass a few doors before coming to an open door.

"Cups are in the basket on the back of the toilet. Just write your name and date of birth on the cup. When your done set the specimen cup in the silver door next to the toilet. I'll wait right here against the wall" Nurse Esme says, and I nod and walk into the restroom and close the door.

I wash my hands before grabbing a specimen cup and doing everything nurse Esme said. I wash my hands again after placing my specimen in the silver door. I open the door and nurse Esme is leaning against the wall.

"All good?" She asks and I nod. We make our way back to the exam room.

"I'll get you ready for your exam while we wait for Dr. Carlisle" Esme says, and I nod as I get back on the examination bed. I set the sheet back on my lap as Esme plays around with the bed.

She soon pulls out the stirrups but leaves them partially down.

"Once Dr. Carlisle gets back, he'll perform a full physical before he'll move on to the gynecological exam" Nurse Esme says as she goes to the cabinets and gets equipment out and sets in on the countertop on a silver tray. There's a sharp knock on the door and the door opens again and Dr. Carlisle walks back in this time not wearing his white coat and his stethoscope resting around his neck.

"Thank you, Esme." He says as he sees the set-up equipment.

"I'll wash my hands and then well proceed with your exam. I'll check your heart, lungs, abdomen and a breast exam" he explains as he walks over to the sink.

He washes his hands and dry's them before putting on gloves. He grabs his stethoscope from around his neck. He places the buds in his ear before stepping up the exam table. He sets the bell on my back before asking me to take some deep breaths. I do as I'm asked and take deep breathes as he moves the stethoscope around my back.

"Your lungs sound good" he says and moves on to listen to my heart.

"Heartbeat sounds great" he says and removes the stethoscope from his ears and places it on the counter.

Nurse Esme lays the back of the exam bed back all way and I take that as my que to lay back. Dr. Carlisle steps back up the exam bed and places his hands on my abdomen and gently presses down. He moves his hands in a circular motion. When he reaches where my uterus lays, I wince as it's a bit tender.

"Tender?" he asks in concern.

"Just a bit" I say, and he nods.

"Everything besides your uterus felt normal. We'll go into the uterus being tender more when I preform the pelvic exam and I may need to run an ultrasound as well with how its already tender for the stage of cancer you were diagnosed with." He says and I nod.

"OK let's proceed with the breast exam. I'll start with the laying down portion and then before we proceed with the pelvic, I'll do an exam with you sitting up" He says, and I nod.

"OK lay your left arm behind your head on the bed please" He says, and I do as he asks. He moves my gown to the side to access my left breast and proceeds to feel around in a circular motion.

"So far everything feels good on the left breast. Let's switch over to the right breast." He says and I bring my left arm down and then raise my right arm.

Dr. Carlisle covers my left breast and then uncovers my right and proceeds to do the same exam with my right breast.

"Everything feels normal" he says and offers me his hand after I close the gown.

I take his hand and he helped me sit up on the exam bed. Nurse Esme readjusts the bed so it's at a 45-degree angle. Dr. Carlisle quickly preforms the breast exam again with me sitting up before moving to the end of the exam bed. He moves the stirrups out fully.

"Ok Bella lets get you in position for the pelvic exam" Nurse Esme says and helps me place my feet into the stirrups.

Once my feet are in them, I scoot down until she tells me I'm far enough. She quickly gets me a pillow to put behind my head before I fully lay back. Dr. Carlisle changes his gloves and grabs the silver tray and sets it on a tray stand before wheeling it to the end of the bed. He grabs the stool and then takes a seat between the stirrups.

"Ok I'm just going to be doing a standard pelvic exam. First I'll just do a general glance of your vulva and looks at your clitoris and urethra opening and then I will move on to the speculum exam and pap smear and after I will do a Bi-Manual and depending on what I feel and how tender your uterus feels while doing that exam I may do a abdominal ultrasound and if it's a very serious tenderness we would schedule you in for a transvaginal ultrasound" He explains and I nod.

"Any questions before we get started?" He asks.

"No questions" I respond, and he nods and adjusts the sheet on my legs, so my pelvic region is exposed but my legs and abdomen are still covered.

Nurse Esme wheels over the goose neck lamp from the corner of the exam room and sets it next to the bed. Dr. Carlisle reaches up and positions the head of the lamp, so the light is aimed at my pelvic area and switches the light on.

"You'll feel me touch your thigh and then I'll touch your vulva" Dr. Carlisle says, and I nod.

I feel his cool latex covered hand on my upper thigh before it moves down.

"You'll just feel my touch as I do an overall feel of everything" He explains.

"Ok" I say and count the ceiling tiles.

l jumped slightly when he examines my clitoris. After a few minutes Dr. Carlisle pulls back.

"OK everything looks good so far, so we'll move onto the internal speculum exam" He says and looks up at me and I nod.

"Nurse Esme can you warm the speculum please?" Dr. Carlisle requests and nurse Esme grabs the speculum off the tray.

She walks over to the sink and turns on the sink and lets it run for a few seconds. She places the speculum under the running water for a few moments before shutting the water off and walking back over. She hands the speculum to Dr. Carlisle.

"I'll check the temperature on your thigh and if its comfortable I'll insert it." He says.

"ok" I say and lay back again. I feel the warm metal on my thigh.

"how does that feel?" he asks.

"It feels fine" I say and close my eyes bracing for the insert.

"Ok I'll insert the speculum then. I want you to relax as much as you can and when I tell you to I want you to take a deep breathe in and hold it for a few seconds and then let it out." He says and I nod.

"Ok you'll feel me separating your labia" He says, and I feel exactly that.

"OK take a nice deep breathe" He instructs as I feel the speculum resting at my vaginal opening.

I do as I'm told and as I take the big breath in, I fell the speculum being insert.

"Ok and release the breath" He says, and I do, and I feel the speculum being turned 90 degrees.

"OK now I'm just going to start to open the speculum just keep taking nice deep calming breathes and keep relaxing and you shouldn't feel too much discomfort" He says softly.

I start to feel it slowly opening. After a few moments it starts to get uncomfortable and I try not to shift but I do let out a small groan and open my eyes to look at the ceiling tiles again.

"Everything alright dear?" Nurse Esme asks as she moves from behind her husband to stand closer to my side.

"Yes, just uncomfortable" I say.

"Sorry about that Bella had to open it a little more than what your probably use to get a good look at the cervix." Dr. Carlisle says and he reaches for the pap smear equipment.

"You'll probably feel some slight cramping while I take the Pap smear if it feels more than light cramping let me know because that could be a sign that the cancer is progressing a bit more than what we expected" He says.

"OK" I say nervously.

Nurse Esme offers me her hand and I take it and she lightly squeezes it before rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"I know how scary this must be to be going through this diagnosis at such a young age, but you have been doing incredibly well. Most teenage girls aren't as calm as you have been through out this whole thing." She says.

"Thank you I needed to hear that" I say and then feel a sharp cramp like pain.

I gasp and try not to move and my hand not in Esme's balls up.

"Tender?" Dr. Carlisle asks still looking down at my pelvic area.

"Definitly a little crampier than the last test I had" I say honestly, and Esme rubs more circle son the back of my hand.

"OK I'm done with the Pap smear and your vaginal walls look great. Your cervix is a bit red and irritated looking which is to be expected. So, I'm going to remove the speculum and then change my gloves to do the bi manual. Now I'm going to warn you that the bi manual will most likely be pretty uncomfortable with the symptoms you're already showing." He explains.

"OK let's just get this over with" I say and clos em eyes for a moment to settle my nerves.

I feel the speculum being removed and I hear a clatter as it must have been placed in the sink. I hear the water running and open my eyes feeling less nervous.

"You can hold squeeze my hand if it gets too much and you can always tell Dr. Carlisle to stop at any point if it becomes to much" Nurse Esme says, and I nod.

"Thank you for doing this for me. If I was in phoenix, I'm sure my mother would have come in the exam room with me" I say and Esme smiles.

I hear the water shut off and then hear the soft snap of gloves before Dr. Carlisle make shis way back to the end of the exam bed.

"I'll put some KY on my middle and forefinger of my left hand to make it easier on you then I'll gently insert those two fingers into your Vaginal canal until I can feel your cervix and then I'll palpate your abdomen with my right hand sweeping your pelvic organs down toward your cervix to feel for shape, consistency and mobility of the ovaries and uterus. With how your uterus felt during the regular abdominal exam if it becomes too painful, I will stop the exam and we can try to look at the uterus with the ultrasound" He explains, and I nod.

"OK" I say, and he lifts the sheet back up this time pushing it up to my belly button.

"OK on the count of three I'll gently start to insert my fingers' He explains.

"One…. Two …. Three" he counts and I feel his two fingers slide into my vagina.

"OK I've reached the cervix any direct pain?" he asks in concern.

"No" I reply, and he nods before placing his right hand on my abdomen.

"Ok I'll start from the right ovary and make my way over to the left ovary before moving to the uterus" He says and starts to apply pressure to the right side of my abdomen. He gently palpates for a few moments nodding and humming to himself before moving to the left.

"So far everything feels good" he says before applying pressure to the left side. After a few moments he move his hand towards the center of my abdomen.

"OK both ovaries and fallopian tubes felt normal now onto the more difficult part. I'm sorry in advance for any pain or discomfort this causes. Are you ready?" He explains but asks the last part.

"As ready as I can be" I say, and he nods and then starts to press down on my uterus.

I let out a little gasp as I feel the discomfort and immediate Dr. Carlisle looks up in concern.

"Very tender" I say, and he nods.

"Ok just a few more seconds and then I'll be done I don't think we need to do the ultrasound, but we'll see" He explains, and I nod.

I take few deep breaths for a few seconds and by the time I'm finished with them Dr. Carlisle is pulling out.

"OK everything felt Ok. But with he tenderness I'd like to run an ultrasound but from just feeling the uterus I won't be able to tell much on a regular abdominal ultrasound so I'd like to get you back in for a Trans-Vaginal ultrasound" He says as he pulls back and pulls the sheet back down before standing up and takes off his gloves.

Esme releases my hand and Dr. Carlisle throws the gloves away before offering me his hand to help me up. I take his hand and sit up scooting back as I do so I don't fall back.

"OK were done for now so you can get dressed. I'll take the sample to the lab and give you a call when the results are in usually with in two to three days with how fast our technology in the lab works but on the way out stop at the reception desk and make an appointment with Nurse Esme for the ultrasound and she'll give you the instruction sheet for the test" He says.

"OK sounds like a plan" I say.

He goes to the counter and grabs the I pad before turning and offering me his hand again. I place mine in his and he shakes my hand.

"Its was nice meeting you and I'll see you soon" he says and then leaves the room.

"Here's a tissue to wipe off any excess lubricant and I'll see you at the desk" Nurse Esme says before leaving as well.

I take my feet out of the stirrups after wiping the lubricant off and then stand up to get dressed. After I'm finished, I grab my purse from the chair in the corner and leave the room. I make my way to the desk and Nurse Esme is already there typing on a computer.

"We like to run any tests on Tuesdays and Thursdays is there a certain day that works best?" She asks.

"both days work best for me" I say, and she nods.

"Lets see I know that next week Thursday the school is running a half day so we could get you in that afternoon does that work?" she inquires.

"Yes, that will be fine" I say, and she nods.

"Ok we'll get you in then at 2pm then." She says and types quickly on the computer before reaching towards the printer.

"Here's your instructions for the test." she says and hands me some paper.

"The bottom two sheets are also your summary to today's visit" she says, and I nod.

"Any questions?" she asks, and I shake my head no.

"Ok see you next week" she says.

"OK sounds good. Goodbye" I say and then make my way to the door to the suite to leave.

I make my way to the elevator and take it down and exit the hospital. I jump in the truck and turn my cellphone back on. I check to see what I missed. A few missed text messages, one phone call and of course one voicemail. I check to see who the miss call was from and wasn't surprised to see it was from my mother. Knowing her the voicemail was from her as well. I dial my voicemail number and enter my pin and place it on speaker phone.

"_Hi Honey, its just me mom. I was just wondering how your appointment went but am assuming your still in there considering you didn't answer. Just give me a call when you're done please. Love you Sweetheart". _

I chuckle and dial her number. It rings twice and then mom answers.

"Sweetie?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah hi mom" I say.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"It went well. He just preformed a regular gynecological exam and scheduled me for a trans vaginal ultrasound for next week." I say.

"And then what happens after that?" she asks.

"I don't know mom we will have to find out as it progresses" I say, and she sighs.

"Alright Hun, Phil just got home so I'll let you go" She says.

"Ok love you mom" I say.

"Love you too baby" she says and hangs up.

I set my phone down and pull out of the hospital parking lot. I listen to some music on the way home. When I pull into the drive, I notice Charlies cruiser is there. I get out and make my way into the house. I set my bag on the foyer bench as I close the door.

"Bells?" Charlie calls out.

"Yeah it's me dad" I say, and he appears from around the corner to the kitchen.

"How did it go" he asks, and I smirk.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"I just heard those exact same words not even ten minutes ago" I chuckle.

"Your mother?" He asks and I nod.

"No news yet just had a normal exam and set up an appointment for a special ultrasound" I say, and he nods.

"You'll let me know when you start getting answers?" he asks in worry.

"Of course, dad, now I'm going to head upstairs to relax for a little bit then do some homework before I'll come down and make dinner." I say and Charlie nods.

I make my way up my stairs and to my room. I fall into bed and grab my phone out of my jean pocket. I check my text messages and one was from Charlie, one from Renee and the last from Edward.

_Hi, Bella hope your appointment goes well. If you need to talk I'm free tonight.-Edward_

I smile and hit the reply button.

_Hi Edward. Thank you so far, the appointment went well I guess. No answers yet but your father scheduled me for some tests next week-Bella_

_Glad to hear that it went well. How would you like to hang next week before or after your appointment? -Edward_

_That sound snice, how about Friday after school we can hang out? -Bella_

_That sounds wonderful. Have a good evening -Edward_

_Thanks, you too-Bella_


End file.
